Meq's Journal
The following is a journal written by the Unknown Soldier Meq. Entry 1 '11-15-94: '''So one of the Jaden that lives here in the Mage’s Collective building, Hethos I think his name was, suggested I should write a journal to record my thoughts. Personally I’ve always been against mages writing notes down, because what if a rival mage steals your notebook? That could mean the end of your career! But if it’s just a journal talking about random stuff, I suppose I’m not totally against the idea. I guess I’ll give more thought on whether or not I’ll continue these journals. Entry 2 '''11-16-94: '''So after some thought, I realized that writing the previous journal was actually entertaining, and I want to do more. I thanked Hethos for the idea earlier, decided to give him a cookie and a pat on the head. He seemed to appreciate the gesture. Anyway, how was my day? Well it was actually pretty interesting; I accidently knocked over a jar of pure fire energy, which popped open and poured out onto a fire glyph I had sitting on the floor. The glyph started glowing; a lot. It’s still glowing, even after a few hours. So I decided to use it, and realized that it has a lot more black fire energy inside of it. I guess I should test this idea out with other glyphs. Entry 3 '''11-20-94: '''So I’ve been locked in my lab for a few days, trying out these extra charged glyphs. After several failed attempts, I realized that all single glyphs can undergo this effect, but for some reason it doesn’t work on double glyphs. I think I’m going to call these things “Overcharge Glyphs.” Maybe I could write it on the list of my personal findings for that Cordyn Project. Entry 4 '''11-21-94: '''I was testing out some more overcharge glyphs today, and I have to say they’re quite fun. I ended up giving each of them new names, and I hope that they can become a bit more standard issue over regular glyphs in the near future. Oh, I also figured out that the overcharged force glyphs can also act as a wind manipulating glyph. Honestly I’m glad, since that was the effect I was hoping would have come from force glyphs. Entry 5 '''12-1-94: '''I think I finally finished the blueprints for my main contribution to the Cordyn Project. I call it “Elemental Convergence: Etherious.” The only problem I came across in the design was what to power it with. I’m sure the Heart of Lovuhkiin could power the central tower, but I’ve got no clue what could power the other four. Oh well, a problem for another day. Entry 6 '''12-2-94: '''One of the Collective’s glyph mages wandered into my lab today, and wanted to try out my new Overcharge Glyphs. I was surprised when the glyph violently exploded shortly after he had tried using it. It made quite a mess, and I don’t think that guy will be back to work for a couple of months. I hope he doesn’t blame me for anything, as that would cause me extra paperwork. Oh well, back to work I suppose. Entry 7 '''12-20-94: '''So I’m just sitting at my desk today, minding my own business, when suddenly Vor comes knocking at my door. I was surprised, since I don’t think Vor had ever entered this building before. He mostly talked about how he had just come back from an assignment in Skal. That part pissed me off, since I had been asking Lord Seigfried for years to let me go check that place out. Naturally he wouldn’t let me, as he didn’t want anything to do with the place. But now he just sends Vor out to do it for him. But even though I was pissed, I was glad to hear that the situation there had been cleared. What made me even madder was that he told me the three spirits Zeno Vada and Xicci had gotten away. I was hoping to contain them, as I no longer had any samples of powerful nether spirit energy with which to make this new “Black Disaster” energy that I discovered. On the bright side though, Vor had brought me all three fragments of the ZenoVadaXicci stone, and thought I might be able to do something with them. For now, Ima just leave them in a corner, but I plan to dig around in them to see if they have any black disaster energy stored inside. Entry 8 '''12-22-94: '''So I poked around at the stones a bit, but found nothing particularly interesting. They were completely empty for some reason, even devoid of regular black energy. So for now, they’re nothing more than decorations, or extremely large paperweights. I did manage to fuse the three pieces back together though, so it wasn’t a total waste. I’ll probably just send it down to the Roran outpost and see if they can re-enchant it. Entry 9 '''12-28-94: '''Good news just arrived at my doorstep. Apparently several people over in Zaescaes have spotted someone who resembles Calatan Morentius, though none of them know for sure if it’s him. I don’t care if it’s just speculation, that’s the only lead I have on finding this guy. And I have to find him… I don’t want to imagine what would happen if his plan came to fruition. I’ve already requested a leave of absence from the Unknown Soldiers in order to investigate this further, and I’m hoping it bears fruit. Entry 10 '''12-31-94: '''It’s the eve of the new year, and people here in Zaescaes have gotten quite festive. Sadly, I don’t have the luxury of festivities at this time, since I’m still following those leads on Calatan. So far, I’ve managed to narrow down all of the spottings down to one area, the Zethrel district. It’s not a particularly nice place from what I’ve heard, mostly being filled with vagrants and petty thieves. I’ll start my search there tomorrow, still hoping that I find a solid lead. Entry 11 '''1-14-95: '''For two weeks I’ve been here in the Zethrel district, with absolutely no luck. The people I found who were actual witnesses described him perfectly, and I have extremely little doubt that it was Calatan they saw. After all, there probably isn’t another man alive, if you can even call it that, with grey sclera. However, even though they did in fact see him, nobody knew where he went or what he was doing. I suppose this lead is a dead end, how very disappointing. I guess I’ll leave in the morning. ''The Rest of the story is told in Calatan's Re-Emergence. Category:New Voldrania Category:Varrenholm Category:In Character Category:Literature